What She Would Have Wanted
by Jeffyz Bitch
Summary: A story about 9/11 just my way of working through it take it how you want...


::Thats what she would have wanted::  
By Rain  
Rated: pg-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff just his muse. This is a story I felt compelled to write while sitting in church on sept. 11 2002 No I didn't lose anyone but to me we all lost something. You can flame me all you want but this is just a girl using her muse to sort out her emotions in the only way she knows how. So with that...I dedicate this to the ones who lost loved ones or were in any effected by 9-11-01. God bless America.  
  
It was a day just like any other day. The sky seemed crystal clear. The air filled with the sweet smells of autumn as it was quickly approaching. Many people were already on their way into the bustling town, anticipating another normal day at work. I awoke to the smell of coffee and eggs being made quickly as my young wife made her way around the tiny kitchen. I felt the bed shift slightly and looked over the covers to see my three year old son trying to climb up to me. I stretched and sat up, pulling him on to my lap. He looked up at me with huge green eyes, looking like a perfect little angel. My wife came into the bed room and smiled. She walked over to our bed and kissed my forehead. She ruffled my son's hair and told me my breakfest was ready. I walked into the kitchen with my son running behind trying to keep up. I lifted him up and sat him down at the table.  
"Your taking him to preschool right Jeffy?"  
"Yeah. You want me to drop you off at work?"  
"No. I think I'm going to go with Pam today."  
"Ok." She worked on the 90th floor of tower 2 in the world trade center complex. Her job was to be secertary to a top executive at one of the prestigious firms that were located there. I normal worked at a smaller building, as an assistent to a lawyer. I had today off. So my only job was to drop my son off at school and pick him up three hours later. I planned on getting dinner ready so Nikki didn't have to cook when she got home. About twenty minutes later Pam pulled into the driveway and honked. Nikki grabbed her purse and came over to me. She kissed me lightly on the lips, wiping off the lipstick her pouty lips had left behind. She kissed Tyler on the forehead and then came back to me. She ran a hand across my stubbled cheek.  
"Hey...if for any reason I don't come home tonight...know I love you." I smiled and pulled her into a lingering kiss. Hell...its still there.   
"I love you too. Forever." She smiled and headed out the door. Tyler ran to my arms and I held him on my hip. We watched her get into the passenger side and leave. I got Tyler dressed and we left for his school. It was a few blocks into town. The small brick building stood within the shadows of the towers. I held his little hand as we entered the building. Many other parents doing the same. One was a single mother who worked near Nikki's office. I waved at her and she smiled. I hugged Tyler, waving as I headed back out the building. I got in my car and went home.  
I had started my day just like any other day. My wife woke me up with her cooking and my son pounced into my lap. Little did I know this was the last morning I would ever wake up like that. I had been washing the dishes. The small radio in the kitchen playing quietly in the background. My kitchen window was set looking right at the New York City skyline. I stopped what I was doing when the sky seemed to darken. How odd. It was only a quarter till nine. I looked up, out the window and nearly dropped the plate I was holding. Smoke was just billowing out of the first tower. Flames licking up the sides, and office supplies, mainly papers, fluttering to the ground. I turned around quickly, turning the radio up. Tower 2 is okay...Nikki is okay. The DJ reported that the first tower had been hit by what appeared to be a major airline plane. I turned my attention back to my small window just in time to see another plane zoom over head and slam right into the very building where my wife worked. My heart dropped. I ran out of my house and tried to get into the town to find my son. I knew I couldn't get to my wife but I also knew she would want me to get our son home safely.   
The once crystal clear sky was now hazy and full of dry smoke. I got to the school and found Tyler. On my way out I saw my friend's child, sitting peacefully, playing with blocks. I couldn't help but wonder if she was now an orphan. I lifted Tyler up onto my hip and we made our way out the building. All I wanted to do was get him home safely. People were running, some tripping and falling to the ground. I was stuck in traffic when I saw the first tower crumble upon its self, crashing to the ground. Traffic finally moved and I was able to reach my home just a few blocks away. I carried Tyler into the house and told him to go play in his room. I didn't want him to see more then he already had. I waited and waited and waited. My wait stopping when the second tower fell. She had to have gotten out...after I saw where the plane hit, I knew she hadn't. I just had this void in my heart you know?  
That was a year ago. I'm standing here with my now four year old son on my shoulders. We walked up to the ring of flowers where the towers had once stood. I put Tyler down and he ran up, placing a tiger lily on the circle. I followed behind with one of my own. He ran back to me and grabbed my leg. I lifted him up and moved so others could place their offerings for their lost loved ones as well.   
You may think I'm mad. But I'm not. Thats not Nikki would have wanted. She would have wanted me to learn something from this and to watch our son grow, making sure to keep her memory alive. I will not take the short time I had with her for granted...but cherish it. Tyler will know exactly who his mother was and so will his children. Thats what she would have wanted. 


End file.
